


Pokémon: The Adventures Group Chat but the gym leaders exist every once in a while

by SlateGamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlateGamer/pseuds/SlateGamer
Summary: self-explanatory title.oh yeah, for once we have characters in the chat, that haven't actually been brought up in the main story, but this is kinda like an Alternate Universe from my main series, so... yea
Kudos: 1





	1. Adventure Time: Kids only

**Mod GalarianGarchomp** has added **6** people to the chat

**GalarianGarchomp** : Wats up cryptids?

**SplishSplas** : Why are you up right now, Pradia?

**PekishPeko** : What's thiss chat for anyway?

**GalarianGarchomp** : THISS

**SplishSplas** : THISS

**AngstyFlower** : Thiss

**AngstyFlower** : Also, I'm not angsty

**HippityHoppity** : You kinda are...

**SCOTLANDPRIDE** : Why did you give me this name? I'm not that in love with Scotland.

**VictorRoll** : I'm a cinnamon roll... again?

**SCOTLANDPRIDE** has changed their nickname to **NewChampionTime**

**NewChampionTime** : Much better

**HippityHoppity** : :(

**SplishSplas** : Wait, is this chat really called "Adventure Time"?

**GalarianGarchomp** : Yee :3

**AngstyFlower** : Any chance this isn't required for the search party?

**GalarianGarchomp** : Lemme figure that out.

**GalarianGarchomp** :

**GalarianGarchomp** :

**GalarianGarchomp** has added **YAMPERBABEY** to the chat

**GalarianGarchomp** : I had to add her for it to be required.

**YAMPERBABEY** : This is the chat?

**GalarianGarchomp** : Yep :T

**YAMPERBABEY** : This is allowed, just make me a mod position.

**GalarianGarchomp** has given **MOD** status to **YAMPERBABEY**

**YAMPERBABEY** has removed **GalarianGarchomp** from the chat for **24 hours**!


	2. Enter the ghosty boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister and Bea suddenly appear, and Allister curses everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GalarianGarchomp - Pradia  
> SplishSplas - Burton  
> PekishPeko - Marnie  
> AngstyFlower - Peonia  
> HippityHoppity - Hop  
> NewChampionTime - Gloria  
> VictorRoll - Victor  
> YAMPERBABEY - Sonia
> 
> ~NEW~  
> (^ºoº)^ - Allister..?  
> EatsSnickersWrappers - Bea

**YAMPERBABEY** : Alright, where's everybody at now?

**PekishPeko** : Kalifor

**SplishSplas** : Racén

**AngstyFlower** : Racén

**(^ºoº)^** has joined the chat

**(^ºoº)^** : hello

**(^ºoº)^** has changed the chat's settings

**(^ºoº)^** has removed **Mod** permission from 2 users

(^ºoº)^: that's better.

YAMPERBABEY: Now it's not bold text, why's that better?

(^ºoº)^: it's easier for the author to write the chatfic.

YAMPERBABEY: What?

(^ºoº)^: What?

YAMPERBABEY:

(^ºoº)^:

SplishSplas: Anyay, let's figure out how Allister got access AND **Mod** abilities

(^ºoº)^: ANYAY

PekishPeko: ANYAY

AngstyFlower: ANYAY

HippityHoppity: ANYAY

NewChampionTime: ANYAY

VictorRoll: ANYAY

YAMPERBABEY: ANYAY

SplishSplas: Can we stay on topic? How did Allister get here??

(^ºoº)^: gengar help

SplishSplas: What?

(^ºoº)^ has added EatsSnickersWrappers

(^ºoº)^: hello, i see gengar chose you. how unfortunate for you.

EatsSnickersWrappers: WHY IS THIS MY NAME?! IT WAS ONE TIME!

(^ºoº)^: I think the author is tired now.

YAMPERBABEY: wtf

(^ºoº)^ has changed everyone's names

(^ºoº)^: now i know who everyone is.

Sonia: I can't even change my name back? Wow, Allister.

(^ºoº)^:

(^ºoº)^: may the reaping of souls begin with all of you. you will die upon touching galar soil once more.

Burton: Can you stop scaring us, Allister?

(^ºoº)^:

(^ºoº)^:

(^ºoº)^:

(^ºoº)^: who's allister?


	3. Bro, Bug someone else for me, won't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who's added if you read the Adventures through Racén story (uploaded just before this one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pradia  
> Burton  
> Marnie  
> Peonia  
> Hop  
> Gloria  
> Victor  
> Sonia  
> (^ºoº)^ - Allister..?  
> Bea
> 
> ~NEW~  
> fallsbuck - Professor Redwood (Redd)  
> SkitterSmakle - 'Bug'  
> Milo  
> Nessa  
> cauliflower - Bede

(^ºoº)^: i know who you're looking for...

Sonia: What?

(^ºoº)^ has added SkitterSmakle to the chat

Burton: Is that who I think it is?

SkitterSmakle: We just got off the Honchkrow and Gliscor, why are you already texting me? I don't even know you well.

Burton: wait no

SkitterSmakle: Wait, is (^ºoº)^ Allister?

Sonia: We still don't know.

Peonia: SkitterSmakle

Marnie: SkitterSmakle

Hop: SkitterSmakle

Gloria: SkitterSmakle

Victor: SkitterSmakle

(^ºoº)^: SkitterSmakle

Bea: SkitterSmakle

Pradia: SkitterSmakle

SkitterSmakle: *sigh*

SkitterSmakle: Why am I here?

Sonia: Tell me about it.

(^ºoº)^: heres your aunt.

(^ºoº)^ has added fallsbuck to the chat

fallsbuck: 'Ello, Galarians!

Marnie: Offense

Peonia: Offense

Hop: Offense

Gloria: Offense

Victor: Offense

Sonia: Offense

Bea: Offense

SkitterSmakle: Offense

Burton: what.

SkitterSmakle:

SkitterSmakle has left the chat

Pradia: THEY'RE GALARIAN?!?!

Burton: They're Galarian and love bugs... reminds me of Slate. Coincidences are weird

Pradia: IKR

(^ºoº)^:

Bea:

(^ºoº)^ has added 3 people to the chat

(^ºoº)^ has changed 2 names

Milo: What's this, Allister?

Nessa: a cHAT gROUP/1/1

Burton: Who's the third?

Pradia: Mr. Kabu?

cauliflower: why am i here? i'm still grieving over rose's betrayal.

Gloria: YOU

Victor: YOU

Hop: YOU

Marnie: YOU

cauliflower has left the chat.


	4. Three's a crowd... unless they're shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pradia  
> Burton  
> Marnie  
> Peonia  
> Hop  
> Gloria  
> Victor  
> Sonia  
> (^ºoº)^ - Allister..?  
> Bea  
> fallsbuck - Professor Redwood (Redd)  
> SkitterSmakle - 'Bug'  
> Milo  
> Nessa  
> cauliflower - Bede
> 
> ~NEW~  
> \---------  
> |shade 1 |  
> |shade 2 |- Shadow Triad   
> |shade 3 |  
> \---------

Pradia: So anybody know what's going on in Galar?

Burton: Not really...

Marnie: I heard from Piers that 3 people have been seen running around the region mumbling about plasma

fallsbuck: do they like dark types?

(^ºoº)^: i forgot about you...

(^ºoº)^ has changed 1 name

Redwood: Thanks, allister.

(^ºoº)^ has left for the day

SkitterSmakle: Well I have someone to add, or someone(S)

Sonia has given SkitterSmakle temporary Mod powers

SkitterSmakle has added 3 people to the chat

Shade 1: Hello Bug.

Shade 2: These are the people?

Shade 3: I guess we know what to do...

Burton: Who are you?

Shade 1: Us? just some dark type trainers that work with Bug in Racén...

Shade 2: We're going to be helping you guys

Shade 3: If you can call it help...

SkitterSmakle has changed their name

Bug: that's better.

Bug: Shadows, ready to help? One goes to Racén, one goes to Kalifor, and one goes to Galar. This works well...

* * *

**Group Chat: Betrayal**

Shade 1: I can't believe those idiots.

Shade 2: I know right?

Bug: I almost gave away my identity a few days back, we need to activate the plan soon.

Shade 3: Let's hurry and get to the boss.

Stallion has joined the chat

Stallion: Alright, I guess you want the plan activated now?

Bug: Yes boss, we need this done now.

Stallion: Darkrai isn't here yet. We need the Winter Solstice to awaken it. We have until next Tuesday to stay in hiding.

Bug: Fine.. we'll wait another week. This plan will work incredibly well...

* * *

**Private Message: Lovers' Conversation**

Bug: It's almost time. We need to get ready.

Marnie: You're really going to try and take them down still? Even after Darkrai is awakened?

Bug: My team is all bug types, this is a miracle that they let me join this dark type organization.

Marnie: I know, but Darkrai is powerful, many pokémon can't defeat it. Even fighting types lose.

Bug: Just trust me, then I can come out of hiding.

Marnie: I hope this plan works...

Bug: Just get everyone to Kalifor before the Solstice. We may need back-up.

* * *

**Group Chat: Adventure Time**

Bug: We're going to search the Racénian Mountains, the Kalifornian Deserts and Fields, and the Galarian Islands, soon, correct?

Burton: Yep

Pradia: Yep

Sonia: I forgot to add Leon!

Sonia added ChampionTyme to the chat

Sonia has changed 1 name

Leon: Thanks for finally adding me Sonia. But yeah, we're going to search the Isle of Armor, as Mustard locked it down an hour after Slate went missing.

Bug: The friend's name is Slate?

Marnie: Yeah, they were kidnapped.

* * *

**Group Chat: Betrayal:**

Shade 1: 'Bug', you're risking yourself. You swore loyalty to Team Mare, you will not continue these actions or you will be terminated.

Shade 2: You have anything to say for yourself?

Bug: I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I changed my name, they can't even prove a connection to anything I say.

Stallion: You nearly gave yourself away? You are risking our whole plan. That girl won't be spared if you commit another infraction.

Bug: I'm sorry, my lord

Shade 2: Do not fail us, you may command the triad, but you are still beneath us in terms of strength.

Shade 1: Meet us in the usual warehouse tonight. Your punishment will be ministered there.

Bug: No Pokémon, like usual?

Shade 2: You cannot defeat us either way, but we cannot risk you bringing something other than a bug type with you.


End file.
